Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name
by Maeve Bran
Summary: Sam and Daniel have a quiet evening after his return from Oma-land.


**Title**: Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sam and Daniel have a quiet evening after his return from Oma-land.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stargate SG1. I'm just borrowing the characters and world for a little fun.

**Spoilers**: For 7.2 "Homecoming". Set between that episode and 7.4 "Orpheus".

**Notes**: For the Sam/Daniel Ficathon, for jessm78 who wanted an ice cream fic. Thanks to earcmacfithil for the beta.

* * *

"Daniel," Major Samantha Carter greeted her teammate as she walked into the archeologist's lair. Since his return to Earth a month ago, he had taken to spending unholy amounts time in his office. He spent so much time there that it no longer seemed to be just an office to Sam but more of a lair or a hide out. Daniel Jackson may have returned in flesh but his mind, while still agile, was missing pieces. Unfortunately one of those pieces was not his tendency to work most of the time.

Sam came around the desk to stand behind him and lightly rubbed his shoulders. "Don't you ever leave?"

"Where would I go?" Daniel asked tiredly.

"Your quarters?" Sam pointed out.

"Oh. I thought you meant leave the Mountain." Daniel turned to give her a faint grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"That too. Have you been to the surface yet?" Sam enquired, suddenly saddened by the thought that Daniel might have been back for an entire month without seeing the sky on his home planet.

"Uh, no. I haven't had the chance." Daniel said regretfully.

Sam reached around him, slipped a scrap of paper into the book he had been reading, and shut the book. "I know that I don't have the most exciting plans tonight, but you are more than welcome to join me." Sam invited.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it is Friday night, so I was going to get take out, rent a few movies, and veg out. Not as exciting as saving the planet, but it is something." Sam explained. "It would, at least, get you out of the Mountain."

"How can I refuse." Daniel said as he shut down his computer. "Um, I don't exactly have any street clothes."

"Doesn't matter. Just take off the patches and you'll be fine." Sam assured him. "So Chinese or Mexican?"

A couple of hours later, they were leaning against her couch with plates of Mexican food, a bag of tortilla chips, cups of salsa, and Margaritas spread out around them. They were watching an historical epic while eating dinner.

Daniel took a bite of his food and briefly closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"As good as you remembered?" Sam asked before she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . . "

"It's ok. It is as good as I remember. I remember both the restaurant and the fact that I liked it because the food reminded me of that dig in the Yucatan." Daniel explained. He saw the curiosity on Sam's face, "Yes the same dig where I learned to deliver children. I remember more and more each day."

"That's good. So do you remember how I learned you could deliver babies?' Sam asked between bites of her own food.

Daniel took a long drink of his Margarita before answering, "Yeah. It was on Argos. I surprised all of you with that knowledge. Before you ask, I remember delivering Sha're's child, Shifu, a year later."

Sam put down her plate and scooted closer to him. She put an arm around him.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," Sam didn't know what else to say.

Daniel leaned into her shoulder, " I know it was years ago but the pain is still as fresh as if it happened just weeks ago when I remembered. Sha're was actually the first thing I remembered, on base that first night. I went to tell Teal'c. I was so excited at having remembered her name and that I loved her. I looked at Teal'c and his expression told me she was dead. It wasn't until a couple hours later, as Teal'c and I talked, that I remembered how she died. Last week I remembered the whole story, with Sha're and Apophis. I'm sick of remembering tragedies," Daniel said tiredly.

"I know," Sam said as she tightened her arm around him.

A few minutes later Daniel straightened up and returned his attention to his food. Sam did likewise. They both resumed watching the movie. She almost began to believe he had finally relaxed when he spoke again.

"Thanks, Sam."

She looked up at him and asked," For what?"

"For getting me out of the Mountain. For realizing I had brooded enough. I really needed this," Daniel smiled at her, this time it was genuine and reached his eyes. Sam smiled back.

By the time the movie was over, they had finished their food and had completely relaxed. Sam got up and put the dishes in the sink. She made another pitcher of margaritas and returned to the living room to find Daniel slowly wondering around the room looking at the photos. He paused before the picture taken two years ago come Christmas. It was of the team at Jack's house. They had set up the camera to automatically take the picture and had been serious but the timer was longer than Jack remembered and they had started laughing. The camera had snapped off while they were all giggling. It was the last team picture taken before Daniel had died. Daniel reached out reverently touched the frame.

"I have a spare copy if you want it." Sam said as she walked over to him and handed him his drink.

"I'd like that. What happened to all of my pictures? I got back the ones Jack had, but I think I had more." Daniel said.

"We divided them up. I'll get you the ones I kept before you leave tonight. Janet has the ones of you and Cassie. Which reminds me, have you seen Cassie yet? Janet said she told Cassie you were back. Cassie missed you," Sam said.

"No I haven't. I'll talk to Janet and arrange something for next weekend," Daniel said, surpised that he hadn't thought to try to see his honorary niece before now. It only proved that he wasn't completely back to his old self yet.

They moved back to sitting on the floor to watch the next movie they had rented. Daniel was feeling more relaxed than he had anytime in the last month. He had long since removed his BDU jacket but now he removed his boots. He stretched out with just his head propped up, long legs out in front and his sock clad feet crossed at the ankles. He was the picture of relaxed contentment. Sam looked over and smiled. It was good to see him so relaxed. It might have been the alcohol but Sam was sure it was the combination of place, company, and drink. Daniel needed a chance to relax. Hell, she needed a chance to relax. She hadn't really been able to do so since the incident with Reese and the Replicators. She sighed in peaceful contentment. Neither spoke except to point out things in the movie until it was over. When the credits rolled Sam stood and stretched.

"You feel like one more?" she asked.

"I'd like that but I should be getting back to the base." Daniel replied.

"I hate to brake it to you, but you aren't going back to the Mountain tonight." Sam said with her face slightly flushed from the alcohol.

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"Well because, I'm your ride and I have had way too much to drink tonight to be out driving. If I tried it and the Colonel found out I'd be in big trouble. He would never forgive me for putting your life in danger so soon after finally getting you back." Sam said partially teasing him but mostly being serious. Jack would have a fit if Sam put both of their lives at risk when she didn't need to. "But don't worry, you can have the guest room. It wouldn't be the first time. Now that I think about it, you might have left some clothes here the last time you staid over," Sam explained. "So how about some ice cream with the last movie?"

"I could go for that," Daniel answered.

"So, Samantha Carter, you lied to me," Daniel said when she brought back two bowls of Rocky Road.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "When did I lie to you?"

He took his bowl and took a bite before answering. " Back on Vis Uban, you said there wasn't ever anything between us."

"There wasn't. I didn't lie," Sam said. "What makes you think there was?"

"You said I've staid over and left clothes here. It points to something between us," Daniel explained as he continued to eat his ice cream.

Sam thought for a moment as she ate hers. "It points to friendship. You've staid over at the Colonel's and have some clothes there as well. Would you say you and he have a romantic relationship too?" Sam pointed out.

"Uh no. I wouldn't. I guess I'll just have to take your word for it until all my memory comes back. I'll stay." Daniel replied as Sam started the movie to distract Daniel from his line of questioning. While true that there never was anything between them before Daniel Ascended, it was also true that Sam had, on occaison, wished there had. She had long realized that the shy floppy haired geek had given way to a competant and nicely muscled warrior. She wasn't blind and completely oblivious to the manly charms of her teammate. She just hadn't ever acted because she didn't want to lose him as a friend or upset team dinamics. Also she thought Daniel might still be mourning Sha're and that it would be too soon.

Sometime in the middle of the historic romance they were watching, they had moved to sit on the couch. Daniel at one end. Sam sitting beside him. Sam slowly leaned against him and Daniel wrapped an arm around her. This time when the credits rolled, Sam was laying with her head on his chest and his legs stretched out on the couch.

"You know that sound is very reassuring," Sam said very quietly.

"What sound?" Daniel asked.

"The sound of your heart beating. There have been too many times when it was silent," Sam said through tears that were forming in her eyes and throat.

"Sh. Sam. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Daniel said with conviction as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. Sam's arms wrapped around him and she let the tears, that she had been holding back for a year, fall. Daniel was stunned. Here was the fierce warrior and learned scholar he called friend weeping over him. She must have missed him more then she had let on. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured comfortingly in her hair. When the tears finally dried, she looked up at him with a watery smile.

Daniel did the only thing he could think of, he leaned down and kissed her gently. He had intended it to be a quick chaste kiss but it seemed that Sam had other ideas. She tightened her arms around him and leaned into the kiss. The next thing he knew her tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth. He responded in kind and the kiss deepened. Her hands inched up under his shirt. Her hands felt so good and so right. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this. He had heard something about fraternization regulations about team members. Right now he didn't care. Sam felt so right in his arms like she belonged there and he intended to enjoy every moment she was there. He knew that at any moment Sam would probably decide that this wasn't what she wanted and would deal him severe bodily harm. Until that moment he was going to enjoy the moment.

Sam knew the regs and that this wouldn't be looked favorably on if word ever got out but she didn't care right now. Daniel's skin felt so good. She didn't think it could feel better, then his hands found their way under her shirt as well. Daniel's hands felt so good and she had waited so long to feel them on her body that any other thoughts were driven from her mind.

They each struggled to remove the other's clothes. The shirts went flying behind the couch. They toed each other's socks off before reaching for the other's belts. Once the belts joined the shirts and socks, Daniel briefly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and saw an emotion he hadn't seen there before. Behind the obvious lust was a deeper emotion that he wanted to call love but that couldn't be. But if it was he didn't want to have sex on the couch, he wanted to make love to her in a proper bed and take his time.

"Sam," he said his voice thick with emotion. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

"My room." Sam agreed as she slid her legs off of him to stand. "Dang it."

"What?" Daniel asked cautiously, as he sat up, afraid she was going to stop what they had started.

"I just stepped in one of the bowls of melted ice cream," she explained as she sat down in the space that he had just cleared.

Daniel bent down and picked up the bowls and moved them to the table at the side of the couch before moving to kneel in front of her. He then picked up her foot and playfully licked the ice cream off of it. Sam giggled the whole time. She had never had a lover do that before.

"Does it tickle?" Daniel asked as he lightly stroked the bottom of her foot.

"Yes it does," she replied. Daniel moved his hands up and started stroking as much of her calf as he could reach underneath her cargo pants. Sam shivered slightly. "Daniel."

"Yes, Samantha," Daniel replied softly as he bent to kiss her ankle.

"How about we relocate now," she suggested. Daniel didn't answer verbally but stood up and swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

-x-


End file.
